


Dots and Dashes

by EradiKate



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Impatient Sara, Milholland Relationship Moment, Shameless Smut, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/pseuds/EradiKate
Summary: Yes, the cave scene.  Again.  Really just thinly veiled smut.





	Dots and Dashes

Reyes Vidal waited in a cave in Draullir.  It was damp, and cold, and somehow managed to combine the earthy smell of damp stone with the rotten-egg essence of the water, even weeks after a certain Pathfinder managed to work her magic on the vault.

 

He smiled when he remembered how their last meeting had ended.  When Sara Ryder had caught him in Sloane’s storeroom, she’d been irritated until a guard interrupted.  When she’d thought they were about to be caught, she’d pulled him into a fierce kiss, all the more heated for her annoyance.  And when he’d suggested they get out of there with the stolen whiskey, she’d followed him without a second thought.

 

The second kiss had quickly led to something much darker, waking a hunger in him that hadn’t been properly sated in months.  He didn’t ask, but he suspected Sara had needed the same release.  There was no polite way to express what they had done: they had fucked in the private room at Tartarus.  When he asked if she’d like to do it again the next time she was on Kadara, she’d merely smirked at him, taken her jacket, and left.

 

He’d known she was impulsive since the moment she’d taken the drink he offered in Kralla’s Song.  He knew she was tough, given her track record with both kett and outlaws.  But he’d also heard that she’d stolen the formula for Oblivion back from the Outcasts and given it back to Nakamoto.  All the reports he’d read from his trackers said she was pissing Sloane off more and more each day.  But he didn’t know when she’d stopped being the Pathfinder to him, and started being Sara.

 

Either way, Reyes knew he wouldn’t be in position today without her, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he heard footsteps approaching.  As he stepped into the light, revealing himself, the practiced line came pat to the moment.  “You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

 

For a woman whose lover had just been beaten into a coma, Sloane still managed to look bored.  Sara, on the other hand, looked shocked and...hurt, for the briefest moment, before her eyes narrowed.  “Reyes?” she asked, sounding like she wanted to be told otherwise.

 

Sloane’s voice cut through the tension, supremely unconcerned.  “I came here for the Charlatan, not some third-rate smuggler.”

 

“They’re one and the same.”  Sara, at least, put the pieces together.  He’d had more faith in Sloane’s intelligence than that.

 

“Surprise.”  It was a struggle to keep himself from spilling everything, and so he said nothing more.

 

“The murders, the angaran spy...everything you did was to undermine Sloane’s power,” Sara seethed, her biotics flaring to life.

 

“Death by a thousand cuts,” he confirmed.  Even in her anger, he admired how quick she was to see the big picture.

 

Sloane, apparently, didn’t take kindly to being ignored.  “You said you wanted to settle things.  How?”

 

“A duel, you and me.  Right now.”  Reyes let all the contempt he felt for the Outcast leader show in his voice.  “Winner takes Kadara Port.”

 

“You want to avoid war by shooting each other?”  Sara’s tone shifted from anger to incredulity.

 

“Two people shooting each other is better than a lot of people shooting each other.”  He kept his expression cold, his eyes fixed on the self-styled queen of Kadara.  The sniper was in position, and Sloane was none the wiser.

 

Sloane was nothing if not smug.  “I’ll take those terms.”

 

The last bit fell into place.  So many calculated risks and so many months of planning came to a head as Reyes led to his left.  Sloane followed, waiting for him to let his guard down for even a moment.  His hand twitched once, twice toward his sidearm, but no more.  He had to let Vero line up the perfect shot.

 

Sara’s eyes flicked toward the sniper, but she stayed resolutely where she was without so much as a change of expression as the shot echoed through the cavern.  Sloane tried to reach for her gun, but Vero was as precise as ever.  She wasn’t dead when she hit the floor, but it would only be a matter of seconds.

 

“Bang.”  He stalked toward Sloane, wanting her to know with her dying breath that she’d been betrayed.  As he saw the life leave her eyes, he began to issue commands.  “Get her out of here.  Prepare the crew.  Kadara Port is ours tonight.”

 

He could hear Sara’s footsteps behind him.  “I guess you got everything you wanted.”  Her voice was cold.

 

“What I want is peace.  Sloane would have brought war to Heleus.  We don’t have the population to survive that.”  He turned to face her, amber eyes meeting storm gray.

 

“You could have trusted me, you know,” she spat, bitterness apparent in the lines of her mouth.

 

Reyes fumbled for words, knocked off-balance by the accusation in her voice.  “I liked the way you looked at me.  I was afraid that would change.”

 

“Bullshit,” Sara scoffed.  “I knew you were hiding something, and I chose to be with you anyway.  Everyone has secrets.  But I would have kept yours.”

 

She was still moving toward him.  “What are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying I don’t fucking care what you’ve done or who you’ve killed.”  The anger in her eyes simmered into lust, darkening the gray, pulling at the little space between them.

 

Reyes pushed her against the wall.  “You have bad taste in men.”  He didn’t let her respond before he kissed her hard, betraying the selfish need he’d once showed her.  When his mouth left hers and began to work down her neck, her lips curled into the smirk he’d seen that night in Tartarus.

 

“The worst.”

 

There was no need to speak after that.  They communicated with nips and moans, Sara guiding his hands to where she wanted them.  He breathlessly worked at the buckles and zippers of her armor, letting it fall to the rough stone floor.  The danger always aroused him, and he was pleased when he dipped his fingers to her sex and found her just as ready as he was.

 

The lines of her body against the rock made an erotic picture, and he ran his eyes over her in open appreciation before she snarled in frustration.  Her hands deftly caught at his flight jacket, and she made quick work of his clothing.  Sara’s leg wrapped around him and she pulled him back to her, Reyes groaning in pleasure as her lips and tongue danced over his throat.

 

Without preamble, she took his cock in her hand and met his eyes, the question unmistakable.  Reyes responded by lifting her slightly against the wall and sinking into her, Sara’s cry of pleasure mixing with his hiss as he hilted himself in her.  Her breath came harder, faster; her hand between them, stroking her clit, chasing her own orgasm as he thrust into her.

 

He loved how vocal she was, how shamelessly she rolled her hips against him.  Her rhythm grew uneven, and the strangled sound of his name as she fell apart in pleasure was one of the most beautiful things he’d heard.  He followed soon after, his senses dulled to everything but the exquisite feeling of her body on his.

 

She’d been almost right earlier.   _ Now  _ he had everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm already born_   
>  _I'm already wise_   
>  _I'm already worn_   
>  _I'm already wonderin' what am I_   
>  _I'm already rough_   
>  _I'm already lean_   
>  _I'm already wanting to be obscene_   
>  _I'm already cursed_   
>  _I'm already dry_   
>  _I'm already wonderin' what am I_   
>  _I've already learned a bit of sin_   
>  _Enough already, let me in_


End file.
